


Visions of Relief

by DreamingIce



Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: F/M, Reunions, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know that Jasmine uses the water of the Dreaming Spring to look for Leif and Barda, even when others had lost hope. A look at Jasmine's relief when she saw them. Jasmine drabble with hinted LJ. During Isle of the Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions of Relief

Jasmine woke from her dreams with a start. Untangling herself, she groaned with relief.

Finally, she could see Leif. Sand dunes, a paler version of the Shifting Sands.

Ten days since she last saw him at Bone Point.

Where had they been? The nights she had spent of thinking of Lief, praying that she would see him with the water of Dreaming Spring. All she had seen was fog, nothing else.

But none of that mattered to the green-eyed girl - woman, really - who now ran to see Zeean and the others. All that mattered was that she would be seeing Leif again soon.


End file.
